


The Halloween Candy Discrepancy

by shinysylver



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon knows that Peeps are for Easter not Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Candy Discrepancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. If I did Sheldon/Penny would be _ **so**_ on. I do however take responsibility for any and all science errors.
> 
> Author's Note: This is just a little ficlet I wrote for the Paradox community. The prompt was Halloween and the lovely **shadynaiad** gave me a more specific prompt of Halloween Peeps. This is what I ended up with.

Sheldon stared in confusion at the misshapen orange things in the box Penny was holding. "What are those?"

"Peeps." Penny answered holding the box in his direction. "Do you want one?"

"Those aren't Peeps." Sheldon stated firmly. "Peeps are shaped like chicks. That's why they're called Peeps."

Penny rolled her eyes. "These are jack-o-lantern peeps. You know for Halloween."

"But Penny," Sheldon said a bit distressed. "Peeps aren't for Halloween. They're for Easter."

Penny shook the box in his direction. "If you don't want one-"

"I didn't say I didn't want one." Sheldon said quickly reaching out to retrieve one of the funny little orange candies. "I just said they can't be Peeps."

"You know it says Peeps right here on the box." Penny said pointing.

"I can't help it if the manufacturer mislabeled the box." Sheldon said moving over to sit in his seat.

"I'm sure that's what happened." Leonard said with a sigh from the other end of the couch. "Now if you two are done can we start the movie?"

"I'm still not sure why we're going to watch this movie." Sheldon said picking up the dvd case.

"Because its Halloween!" Penny said sitting in the middle seat between the two physicists. "I watch Halloween every year."

"That doesn't explain why _I'm_ watching it." Sheldon complained. "The BBC's Sherlock is on tonight. Benedict Cumberbatch is excellent in the role of Sherlock Holmes. It's a wonderful interpretation of the character. Why can't we watch that?"

"I already told you that I'd watch it with you tomorrow if you watched this tonight." Penny reminded him as patiently as she could.

"You'll watch the first episode too?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Penny answered with a smile.

"Well okay then." Sheldon said.

"Finally." Leonard mumbled as he pressed play.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked a few minutes later. "Is this movie scary?"

"A little bit." Penny replied looking at him in surprise. She thought everyone had seen Halloween.

"I don't like scary." Sheldon said quietly.

"Don't worry." Penny said smiling. "If you get scared you can hold my hand."


End file.
